


Kneel

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Batfamily Torture Shorts [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Kneel.”“No.”“I’ve always admired what I thought was your courage, Mr. Grayson,” Ra’s said calmly from his place on his throne. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly stupid?”Dick flashed him a bright smile. “All the time.”





	Kneel

“Kneel.”

Damian did as ordered, looking back and forth between his grandfather and Grayson who was standing by his side, stubbornly refusing to obey.

“Grayson,” he whispered. “Do what he says. Please.”

“No,” Dick said firmly. Calmly. “I will not bow to a man who raises his family under abuse.”

Damian knew Dick was talking about him without even having to lift his head from the bow.

“I’ve always admired what I thought was your courage, Mr. Grayson,” Ra’s said calmly from his place on his throne. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly stupid?”

Dick flashed him a bright smile. “All the time.”

“So,” Ra’s said slowly. “You will not kneel?”

“Never.”

“Then you will die.”

“Grandfather, no!” Damian shouted, jerking to his feet and lunging forward. He let out a shout of rage as he and Dick were grabbed by several assassins, dragged off in opposite directions.

“Grayson!” Damian shouted as they were hauled out of the throne room.

……………..

He was taken to his mother.

“Hello Damian,” Talia said.

Damian sneered. “Mother,” he growled. “Where is Grayson? What have you done to him?”

“Nothing,” Talia replied. She inclined her head. “Yet. Your Grandfather wants to speak with him.”

“You can’t kill him,” Damian insisted. “He’s done nothing wrong.”

“He stole you.”

“ _ You  _ willingly sent me to father!” he shouted. “Grayson was the  _ only  _ person in my life who has ever truly cared for me!”

Talia pressed her lips together. “Do not forget that no so long ago, you would not have hesitated to kill him had I given you the order.”

“I know,” Damian said darkly. “I’ve changed.”

“Clearly,” Talia replied. “Your time with the circus boy has made you soft. You’re no son of mine.”

“No, I’m not,” Damian agreed. “I’m better than you because of Gray...Richard. All of my life with you, I was never good enough. No matter how hard I worked, no matter how hard I trained, I could never do anything to please you.”

“And you think you’ve pleased your pet?”

“Richard is my brother,” Damian declared. “Not my pet. And no, I haven’t pleased him. I’ve made him proud.”

“Well, I hope he’s proud of this,” Talia said. “I hope, in his dying moments, he knew that all you did was speak rather than even  _ demand  _ to save his life.”

Damian went still. “What?”

“You Grandfather and I decided to run a little test,” Talia replied. “To see which is stronger. Your devotion to Grayson and your father’s crusade, or your resentment towards me. Your Grandfather was convinced your resentment was stronger and it seems he was right.”  
She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’ve disappointed me once again, Damian. Here you are, going on and on about how much he meant to you. Yet you couldn’t even be bothered to beg for his life.”

With the final blow, Talia turned and left Damian to the horrifying realization that he had let Dick die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Yes, another character death. I couldn't help myself


End file.
